kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drawcia Soul
|category =Final Boss }} Drawcia Soul is the undead form Drawcia assumes during her second phase as the final boss of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse After she has several of her own attacks sent back at her by Kirby, Drawcia begins exploding and cackling incessantly, turning into an expanding blob and fading the screen out in the process. When the screen fades back in, Drawcia Soul's maniacal laugh will distort into electronic screeching as she reveals her face and leaps into the background, starting the game's final battle. Drawcia Soul's attacks are quite different from those of her living counterpart, relying more on brute force than potent magic. Drawcia's main attack in this phase is to summon several spherical creatures referred to as Para Matters. These minions can be tapped on the eye to inflict a small amount of damage on Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul has a wide array of other attacks, such as warping around the screen, and raining paint blobs (which must be stopped by drawing lines of paint above Kirby). The undead blob can also rush across the screen in the form of a meteor that covers much of the screen and that locks onto Kirby's height a few moments before appearing. Finally, Drawcia Soul will periodically warp to the center of the screen and open her core, sending many dazzling, rainbow-colored cutters flying out as she does so, similarly to Marx's cutter attack, except the blades come out quickly and sequentially and their number is higher. In order to deal heavy damage to Drawcia Soul, Kirby must wait for the beast to warp to the foreground; she must then be tapped whenever she appears. After several taps, the boss becomes stunned and can be attacked directly. When finally destroyed, Drawcia Soul is pulled back into the painting from which she came and shatters to pieces, permanently ending the sorceress's mad reign over Planet Popstar. Physical Appearance Drawcia Soul, the mad witch's second form, is stylized to look like a big blob of paint. She has a dripping, gaping yellow mouth, with five yellow eyes along the top of her head; these seem to be a modified version of the yellow bodily markings Drawcia had previously been hiding under her cloak, and makes Drawcia Soul look vaguely similar to a painter's palette. Her paint-like body constantly swirls about, changing color, but starts out pink and is portrayed that way in official artwork. Drawcia's default form shown in the ending - the 'unknown painting' - initially appears to be just an abstract arrangement of colors, but upon closer inspection is shown to have similar elements to both forms of Drawcia: the figure depicted in the painting appears to be a circular blob of colors like Drawcia Soul, and one can vaguely see the sorceress form's face in the painting. Trivia *Along with her previous form, Drawcia Soul is the only boss in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse that has a visible HP bar. *Drawcia Soul is the first final boss in the ''Kirby'' series to carry the title of "Soul;" the others are Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, Soul of Sectonia, Star Dream Soul OS, and Void Soul. *Drawcia Soul is the most frequently referenced Soul boss in the series. Many of her attacks are used by other bosses or stage hazards. **Marx Soul is able to rain down paint, slice with cutter blades, and create a meteor-like blast that sweeps across the screen. Marx Soul does his cutter attack twice in a row, releasing a total of eight white blades. When Marx Soul uses his meteor attack, two blasts are created rather than one. **When he attacks in his stone form, the Grand Doomer is able to bounce from the background and crash down on the platform like Drawcia Soul can. Though he looks slightly different, the Doomer is able to catch fire and fly across the stage as well. **Soul of Sectonia uses attacks similar to Drawcia Soul's, most notably her fireball, paint rain, and bouncing attacks. **After it bounces around in its sprint attack, Void Termina's core can jump into the background before pouncing into the foreground like Drawcia Soul does when she uses her ball tackle. ***Void Soul has a variant of the move called Deadly Bound, where he splits into four orbs, each of which crashes onto the platform from the background like Drawcia Soul does. As Void, he retains the ability to split into four orbs, and also tries to ram into Kirby. ***His fireball attack also references Drawcia Soul's attack (due to the fiery background) though it hits more than once instead of once like Drawcia Soul and twice like Marx Soul. ***The two forms can also use the same cutter attack that she uses as well, although Void's more closely resembles Drawcia Soul's version since his last cutter wave is a barrage in that form. **Waddle Dee Balls in Kirby Star Allies bounce from the background into the foreground in the same pattern that Drawcia Soul does. *When Kirby deals enough damage to Drawcia Soul, the map screen, which is replaced by static throughout both phases of the battle, starts to turn red. When Drawcia Soul is finally beaten, the static begins to rapidly degrade and gains a flickering red, blue, and yellow coloration. This suggests that the maps were drawn by Drawcia herself, and are being wiped from existence along with her. *Drawcia Soul is the only "Soul" boss to not be fought in a boss rush-like mode, since Kirby: Canvas Curse does not have one. **Drawcia Soul is also the only "Soul" boss fought in the main story mode. Because of this, she is the only Soul-type boss that is fought in a canonical game mode. *Drawcia Soul is the only "Soul" boss that doesn't bear any resemblance to her previous form; all the others are at least vaguely (if not extremely) similar to their prior form. **Although Magolor Soul doesn't bear any resemblance to Magolor EX, it does resembles his unnamed third form in the Main Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The same concept applies to Void Soul. *Drawcia Soul has the most eyes out of all Kirby bosses (five in total), excluding Landia, who has two eyes each on its four heads when combined as a dragon, making a total of eight eyes. It is also possible however that Drawcia Soul is second to Miracle Matter, whose twenty spots may also be eyes. Music When played with the Old School music option on, Drawcia Soul's theme changes to Nightmare's theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Gallery Drawciacaptura1.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul1.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul3.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' 180px-Drawciacaptura5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Sprites Drawcia Soul sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' de:Malias Essenz es:Espíritu de Drawcia it:Anima di Pigmenta ja:ドロシア ソウル ru:Душа Дроусии Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Undead Category:Female characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Souls Category:Villains in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Bosses Category:Villains